


You Had a Good Idea Babe

by ninaloveshiddles



Series: Phone Sex Chronicles of Beloved Characters We All Fangirl Over [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader convinces Gabriel to have some steamy phone sex with her. He has to admit it was a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had a Good Idea Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielsCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsCupcake/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

“Come on Gabriel, just try it” you plead, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

“You want me to have phone sex with you? When I’m already here?” he questions, his eyes narrowing. You reach up and stroke his face, earning a bemused smile from the angel.

“Gabey, I love it when you talk dirty to me. I also like trying new things. It’s a win, win babe!” you explain, selling the shit out of this idea.

He rolls his eyes, but nods his head in agreement. “Fine. I will zap away, just so I can call you and have hot sex with you over a stupid cellular device” he huffs.

“That’s my sexy boyfriend” you praise, giving him a kiss on the lips. The kiss deepens and his hands go towards your ass, groping and cupping. His tongue slides in between your lips, tasting you. You revel at the way he bites your lip, tugging it seductively. Your hands are in his hair, threading your fingers in his soft locks before you finally break the kiss. He gives you a mischievous look, a gleam in his gold eyes.

“Now get out of here” you demand, your cheeks turning pink, “before you make me change my mind and I let you fuck me right here.”

“Yes ma’am” he says with a playful chuckle, giving you a lascivious wink before vanishing. As you go to hop on your bed you hear your phone ring. You adjust yourself comfortably on the pillows and take the phone out of your jeans.

“Gabe?” you ask, a wide grin on your face.

“Si, señorita” he says in his best Spanish accent. You can’t help but giggle at how absurd he can be sometimes.

“Alright baby, I’m putting you on speaker phone and you should do the same; we’re gonna need our hands” you say seductively.

“Alright my little cupcake, anything for you” he teases.

“So what are you wearing?” you question, biting your lip.

“Nothing. I zapped out of my clothes as soon as I got here” he says in a husky vice. You mentally picture the angel completely nude, smooth skin, nice body, thick, throbbing cock. You shiver a bit, getting turned on by your imagination.

“Mmmm just the way I like you; but I’m still in my clothes.”

“Is that so?” he questions.

“Yeah, I need you to tell me what to do” you prompt.

“Well first, take that shirt off, grab it by the bottom and tug it over your head.” You obey, grabbing at the material. “And imagine my tricky tongue licking your cleavage. And the way I give you little love bites on top of your boobs.” You squeeze your thighs together at the thought, imaginings his warm, wet tongue.

“Okay” you say with a raspy voice, licking your lips.

“And take that bra off too, chuck it to the floor like I would when I’m in a hurry to get you hot and naked.” You nearly rip off your bra, grabbing your bare breasts. “Tease those nipples for me. Oh I like thinking about how hard and perky they get. How fun it is to suck on them.” You emit a high whine as you play with them, twirling them the way he does.

“What about my pants?”

“Get them off you as fast as they can. I want to know how wet that pussy of yours is.” You arch your back and drag your pants and panties off till you are exposed on the bed.

“I’m all naked baby, just like you. I want you to tell me about your cock. Grab it for me.” You hear a small moan as he grasps his erection.

“It’s so hard, just thinking about you. And it’s big, throbbing, and thick.”

“Ooo, if I was there I would tease the head with my thumb, pumping you, till you were writhing on the bed in pleasure.”

“I’m doing it babe, and oh it feels so good.”

“I wish I could put that dick in my mouth. I’d make it all wet with my tongue. Licking..sucking…grabbing that perfect ass.”

“Oh fuck” he hisses, pleasuring himself on the other line. “Mmm I wish I knew how wet that tight pussy of yours is.”

You drift your hand down your abdomen, and tickle yourself at your hole. Holy shit you are so wet, so needy. “Oh baby, I’m so fucking ready for you.”

“Mmm I bet you taste so good. I wanna kiss your smooth legs and smell you.” Your lower half turns to absolute fire, and your breath hitches. “Put your fingers inside you” he commands. You slip two in, gently spreading yourself. “Imagine if it was my tongue, rubbing inside you, swirling masterfully” he says in a husky voice. You moan loudly as you pulsate your fingers, moving rapidly and wildly. Your hips buck up uncontrollably. You squirm under your own touch. “Oh babe, you know how pretty those sounds are to me. Ugh it makes me even harder.”

“Do you like stroking your cock to the idea of me playing with myself? Mmmm baby, I’m rubbing my clit.” You feel intense pleasures course through your veins as you tease your bundle of nerves. Your lower half is throbbing and you toss your head violently as your back arches.

“Oh babe you know I do. I’m thinking about putting it inside you. Feeling how hot and tight you are around me. Ooo I’d split you wide open and ruin that pretty little hole.”

“Oh fuck Gabe, Jesus Christ. I’d be sucking on your throat, using my teeth. Rough; just how you like it. Marking what is mine” you breathe, panting heavily.

“I’d pound you so hard baby. Going balls deep. Hitting that sweet spot of yours.”

“Oh yeah” you whine.

“Watching your breasts bounce back and forth. Kissing your tits, grabbing your hair. Slamming into you and smacking against your skin.”

“Oh Gabriel, you make me feel so fucking naughty”

“Oh my beautiful little slut, that’s cuz you are.” You scissor yourself mercilessly, feeling yourself begin to build.

“Oh fuck Gabe, I’m getting close!”

“Mmmm baby me too, me too. Keep going and we’ll cum together. Hot and hard.” You feel your entire body tighten, sweet delicious pleasure near. Your chest constricts as you hear Gabriel emit carnal, lusty moans. It pushes you over, and you explode around your own fingers, screaming into the air. You free fall into absolute ecstasy, hearing Gabriel orgasm on the other end as well. You roll over onto your stomach, squeezing your pillow for dear life. You pant violently, desperately trying to collect yourself, your mind floating breezily.

“Oh my sweet lord” you whisper, nuzzling against your pillow.

“That was…you had a good idea babe” he admits, and you can hear him chuckle under his breath.

“Awww, you’re so cute when you compliment me” you giggle, a proud smile on your lips.

“Can I zap over there now and hold my pretty cupcake?”

“Hmm, I gue-“ and before you can finish it, you hear the distinct sound of wings flapping. An exhausted, naked Gabriel grabs your body, squeezing you tight to his chest. You wrap your arms around him and nuzzle under his chin. You kiss his skin softly, and he playfully bites your nose.

“Well, even in a whole other room, you were amazing as always” he says, and you giggle in response.

“Oh Gabriel, so were you my sexy little angel.”

“Oh babe, you know there’s nothing little about me” he says in a husky voice, nibbling your ear.

“When you’re right, you’re right” you respond.  You slowly close your eyes, surrendering to your tiredness.

“I love you baby” he whispers before you fall asleep.

“I love you too” you answer, breathing in his sweet scent, wrapped up in his protective arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
